Stormbreaker Assassin
by FangsNewLover
Summary: Max was kicked out of the Flock two years ago, and she becomes an assassin for an underground facility called Stormbreaker. When the Flock finds Max again, will they accept the new Max? Read and Review plz!
1. Prologue

_Flashback_

_I was sitting with my back against the cave wall, enjoying the few moments I had to relax._

_Fang walked up to me, and sat down. I grabbed his hand, but he pulled it away just out of my reach. I looked at him quizzically, but he just looked away, avoiding my eyes._

"_What's up? Are you okay?" I asked confusion and worry evident in my voice. He sighed and finally looked up. "We… the flock and I… we would like you… to leave. We think that you are leading the Erasers to us." He paused an looked at me, as if gauging my reaction, he hesitantly continued, "We're sorry, and we hope you're safe wherever you go. We're sorry." _

_I looked around at the faces that hovered around Fang. Angel's sweet face was hardened, and as cold as I'd ever seen it. Iggy and Nudge weren't even looking at me, where Gazzy glared. "All of you want me to leave?" I finally choked out. _

_They nodded. I stood up and grabbed my backpack. I could feel tears running down my face, but I didn't even care. _

_I ran, because that's what I do best, isn't it? I run from things. I ran from Fang when he tried to tell me he loved me. I ran away from Jeb when he showed up after Africa (AN: Can some1 tell me why she left when he came? When she and Fang went to Los Angeles. I don't have the book, but I DID read it.!) _

My name is Maximum Ride, but I go by Alex Rider now. _(AN: I know that's a series, but I wanted her2 have a tomboy-ish name, and had RIDE in her last name, so deal with it.) _

I am an assassin for an underground facility called Stormbreaker.

We are dedicated to take down Itex, and we have hundreds of people following us. I'm not going to tell you anything else though, for all I know you could be working for Itex.

When you're a top assassin like me, you learn to be suspicious of everyone you meet.

Anyways, this is my story.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks everybody soo much for your reviews! I actually highly doubted anybody would review, or even read this story, so this is really awesome.! thanks.! **

**Stupid Disclaimer: I am not in anyway even close to being James Patterson seeing as I am a thirteen year old girl, and he is a middle aged man, so I, unfortunately, own Maximum Ride. I do, however, own all the books that I proudly bought at Barnes & Noble with my own money.  
**

The alarm went off right by my ear. I rolled over and looked at the clock.

4:30

_Ugh. _

I reluctantly got up and stumbled into the shower. The shower is the only place I can relax. It's the only place where I am Max. When I go to the outside world, I am known as Alex Rider, top level assassin. It's hard to get away from that label.

After a 15 minute shower, I got out and changed into my 'training clothes', or so I call them. They consist of a plain black tank top, ripped jeans, black converse, my pink diamond-shaped necklace, and a wing ring. (AN: outfit on profile) I glanced around my room to see if there was anything else I needed and saw my red and black skull duffle bag that held most of my clothes from the last mission. I decided I had a few minutes to spare and unpacked my clothes.

"Alex! You better get your butt out here! Caverly is already pissed so I suggest you NOT get on his bad side today!" Zac yelled through my closed door. Zac is my best friend, and partner for almost everything that happens here at Stormbreaker. I walked over and yanked it open. "Chill, I'm ready. Plus, I'm the best assassin Caverly has; he wouldn't want to get on my bad side. I'm irreplaceable." I told him as we made our way to the training center.

I guess I should explain who Caverly is. Caverly is our training 'advisor', as he likes to call himself. I personally don't like him, I don't think anybody here at Strombreaker like him, but I tend not to like most people I meet. Nobody knows what his first name is, so we just call him by his last name, Caverly.

Zac rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't get too cocky now; word is he's found some new recruits." He smiled my favorite crooked smile. Now it was my time to roll my eyes. "They can't take on the great Alex Rider! But it will be fun to play with some fresh meat." I laughed slightly. It was always fun to train the newbie's. They thought they could take on anything and it had all figured out. That's where Zac and I come in.

Whenever we weren't training for a mission, or out on an actual mission, it was out job to teach the newbie's everything they need to know about being a 'special agent', as we like to call them. It makes it seem less real, and more, science-fiction-y. But I soon realized it was very real, and I couldn't run away from that, but it was fun to pretend we could.

We finally arrived at the training center and we quickly stepped inside. The training center was like nothing you'd ever seen before. Half of the arena was used for target practice, with real guns. On the other half they had physical defense, including kickboxing, martial arts, karate, and other stuff. And right in the middle, they had a giant climbing wall, with lava. Let me warn you now, its hell on your nails.

I was making my way to the defense portion of the arena, like I always do, when I was suddenly cut off by the _wonderful_ and _charming_ Caverly. Please tell me you heard the sarcasm. He stared down at me with his beady grey eyes. "You're late, Rider. Explain yourself." I cocked an eyebrow and looked up at him. "Umm, I'm a girl, we normally take a while, because unlike guys, we care about how we look. Also, I had to take a shower and get my things unpacked from the last mission." I said to him. He glared at me, and I glared back. He finally gave in. "Fine." He grumbled. "But it better not happen again, Rider." He stalked off to torment another poor soul.


	3. Author's Note

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few days.! I promise I will.! My mom was in a car wreck last year, and she's had like 6 surgeries so far, and she just had a knee replacement, (she broke her femur, the major bone in your leg), so I've been in the hospital with her and haven't had the time to even start on the 3 chapter. So sorry, again, but I WILL try to update soon. I promise. **


	4. Another Author's Note Sorry!

**My mom is finally out of the hospital, so I can finally write! **** yay! Thanks for all the reviews, story alerts, and for favoreting (how do u spell that?) my story! I'm going to take a moment and acknowledge those people. **

**Reviews: CLASSIFIED, Fnick16, flaming carebears, floppyloulou, yay, The-Dark-Love-Writer, Alvineju of Baron, MaxFangIggyNudgeGazzyAngel, sienajo, CantakerousRagmuffin, 5253Racer, Andrea, jadea, and RandomAsRainbows.**

**Story Alerts- flaming carebears, floppyloulou, ugliesfan, The-Dark-Love-Writer, Silent Broken Heart, RandomAsRainbows, LemonStickInsect, Alvineju of Baron, MaxFangIggyNudgeGazzyAngel, esme2000, CantakerousRagmuffin, 5253Racer, and MidnightxXxWings.**

**Favorite Story- flaming carebears, GeorgieGirl9, floppyloulou, The-Dark-Love-Writer, Silent Broken Heart, Melissa Rhaksha Ride, AnimeMangLover1995, Hearts of Pyjamas Ash x, sienajo, The-Konoha-Shadow, and chaos59.**

**I even got one Favorite Author! - sienajo!**

**Review or do any of these actions above to be mentioned! Thanks to everyone who did do these things! It means a lot! **

**I need to add that I need a Beta! Just saying, so if anyone wants to help a girl out, and be my Beta… that would be awesome! Just saying. I'm not writing at the moment, because of writer's block, and I need a Beta. Sorry! But a chapter WILL most likely, probably, might be, coming soon!**


	5. Sorry!

Hey everybody.

I'm really sorry, but I thought you should know that I gave Vampires A-Z to adopt this story. I think she'll do an amazing job, so I think you should all definitely check out her version of the story and I'm looking forward to seeing where she goes with this!

Again, I apologize for not continuing this story. I've had a lot of family problems lately and frankly, I just really don't have any motivation for finishing this story. I'll probably be deleting this story in a week or so.

Thank you to everyone who favorite this story and who put it on their alerts.

I'm really sorry!


End file.
